You're Not Sorry, You Never Do
by littleparadox
Summary: "You're the one and only, Sakura. Tidakkah kau ingat?" / "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua permintaan maafmu, semua tindakanmu." / An exchange fict for Tsukimori Raisa. / AU.


**Natsumi is in… kali ini exchange fict sama Tsukimori Raisa, my lovely onee-chan!. Semoga pada suka, ya. Amiin~ Review sebanyak mungkin! No Flame…**

* * *

**You're Not Sorry, You Never Do © Natsumi Kohinata**

**You're Not Sorry © Taylor Swift**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

* * *

**A Fict Exchange with Tsukimori Raisa,****You're Not Sorry, You Never Do**"Apa maumu?"

* * *

"Gomenasai."

"Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Kumohon, kalau kau mau mendengarkanku sekali ini saja—"

"Aku tahu hal itu tak akan ada artinya lagi bagiku, Uchiha-san."

"Oke. Kenapa aku menjadi Uchiha-san? Kau mengenalku, Sakura. Jangan bersikap seperti orang asing."

"Kurasa kau saja yang tidak mengenalku."

"Kumohon, Sakura. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, _you're the one and only,_ tidakkah kau ingat?"

"… Aku tahu."

"Jadi, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"… Baiklah."

**Call Ended**

**00:00:43**

* * *

_._-:-_._

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around_

_._-:-_._

Sakura mengerang ringan seraya memutar tubuhnya yang tergolek lemas diatas kasur pinknya. Tangannya mengenggam sebuah telepon seluler berwarna merah metalik. Terlihat sisa-sisa airmata di sudut mata gadis itu yang nyalang, mencari-cari entah kemana. Sebuah T-shirt merah muda melekat di tubuh Sakura yang langsing ideal dan berkulit seputih susu. Celana pendek putih melapisi pahanya yang jenjang dan indah. Mulut Sakura yang dibingkai sepasang bibir merah jambu setengah membuka, tak bertenaga.

Sepertinya sia-sia saja bulir-bulir airmata itu mengalir menyusuri pipi Sakura yang putih mulus. Sia-sia pula raungan tangis yang dikeluarkan gadis itu hanya demi seorang lelaki yang kelihatan tak pernah mencintainya. Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura kelihatan sudah lelah mengeluarkan butir-butir kesedihan. Tangan gadis itu sudah letih menggamit telepon genggam untuk membalas berpuluh-puluh pesan permintaan maaf. Hati Sakura sudah lelah pula ditusuk di tempat yang sama. Sia-sia.

Baru saja gadis itu memutuskan pembicaraan lewat telepon selulernya yang menjadi saksi bisu segala gejolak naik-turun hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Lelaki yang merebut hatinya sejak kali pertama Sakura melihatnya. _You're the one and only,_ kata yang berulang-kali dihubungkan oleh ponsel merah metalik gadis itu. Namun, hal itu tak pernah terbukti. Ketika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang tahu. Berkali-kali Sakura diabaikan, dibiarkan terbengkalai oleh Sasuke. Sakura sudah lelah menjadi yang terakhir. Gadis itu sudah letih hanya dijadikan pajangan. Tetapi, entah mengapa hati Sakura tak mau menurut. Masih saja ia memaafkan lelaki itu. Seperti enggan melepasnya, karena sekian banyak memori yang melekat di dasar ingatannya.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, datangnya sebuah kesempatan untuk bertemu sang pangeran idaman, kemudian sebuah keajaiban—yang menyatukan sang putri dan pangeran akan terjadi. Bagi Sakura, keajaiban itu tak pernah datang. Yang menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu hanyalah permintaan maaf—yang tidak pernah tulus keluar.

Sakura melangkah dengan ringan melewati koridor Konoha High School yang bermandikan cahaya keemasan sang surya. Ujung-ujung rambut merah mudanya bergoyang dengan irama teratur, menari-nari setempo dengan angin semilir yang menyusup masuk lewat celah jendela. Sebuah senyum dibentuk oleh bibirnya. Mata _emerald_nya mencari-cari sosok seorang lelaki. Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan Sakura menemukannya—Lelaki yang membuatnya mabuk cinta sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya. Sasuke sedang bersandar di dinding bercakap-cakap dengan lelaki lain berambut pirang. Rambut _deep blue_nya melambai halus diterpa angin, membuat keinginan Sakura untuk menyentuhnya berdesir. Mata _onyx_nya yang gelap dan dalam sempat berkilau sesaat, membuat jantung Sakura melompat gugup. Aneh memang, Sakura tahu. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mengecewakannya sampai terasa bosan, namun tetap saja Sakura terlena. Oh, Kami-sama, apa ketampanan Sasuke adalah sebuah dosa?

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sembari melangkah mendekat. Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk kepada teman pirang disampingnya, membuat temannya itu melangkah menjauh seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura," sahut Sasuke sembari memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya. "_Looking good today_." Pujinya, membuat semburat pink muncul di pipi Sakura yang halus.

"A-Arigatou." Ucap gadis itu malu-malu. "Ano, Sasuke-kun, tentang kencan kita hari ini—"

"E… Eto, Sakura, kurasa hari ini kencan kita harus dibatalkan." Potong Sasuke, menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, membuat ekspresi bersalah.

"Batal?" ulang Sakura pelan. Sakura tahu, hal ini akan memicu Sasuke untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dobe mendapat nilai D minus untuk matematikanya, dan kurasa aku akan mengajarinya malam ini."

"Lalu, apa harus kau yang mengajarinya? Naruto 'kan punya Hinata."

"A-Aku tahu, hanya saja, aku…"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kalau kau memang tak ingin pergi bersamaku, kenapa tidak bilang saja terus terang?" Sakura mendesah seraya berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Sakura, kumohon jangan berpikiran seperti itu!" sergah Sasuke sembari menangkap bahu si gadis.

"Lalu, aku harus berpikiran seperti apa? Itu pikiran paling rasional yang bisa kumiliki, Sasuke." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke tajam. "Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita berkencan?"

Sasuke meneguk liurnya. "Naruto sahabatku, Sakura."

"Dan aku pacarmu." Sahut Sakura lugas seraya menepis tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

Sasuke tak berdaya,menatap kekasihnya yang berlari menyeruak melewati kerumunan di koridor.

_._-:-_._

_You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can say that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

_._-:-_._

Ponsel merah metalik itu berdering. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Malahan gadis itu menikmati irama lagu yang mengalun. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah lelah. Ini akan berakhir sekarang.

"Apa?" sergah Sakura dengan kasar segera setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. Diujung sana, yang terdengar hanya suara desahan.

"Kumohon…"

"Mau apa?"

"Gomenne…"

"Ini yang kelimabelas kalinya, Sasuke…"

"… Aku tahu."

"Oh, ya? Apa kau menghitungnya?"

"Kumohon jangan main-main, Sakura."

"Bukankah kau yang main-main dengan perasaanku?"

"…"

"Kau tidak bosan? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa hatiku sangat rapuh?"

"Tak akan kuulangi lagi. Janji."

"Sudah berapa kali kau janji padaku?"

"…"

"Dan tepatnya berapakah yang kau tepati?"

"Sakura, _please_. Berikan aku kesempatan. Maafkan aku karena membatalkan kencan kita tadi, sungguh. Sabtu ini kita akan pergi. Hanya berdua. Kau dan aku. Oke?"

"… Oke."

"Sempurna. Konbanwa, Sakura."

"Konbanwa." Panggilan diputuskan. Sakura memijit keningnya pelan sembari menghela napas berat. Setitik air mata jatuh bergulir menuruni pipinya. _Lagi,_ batin gadis itu. _Aku telah memberinya kesempatan lagi…_ Gadis itu memang terlalu baik. Hatinya tak tega melihat Sasuke kecewa, walaupun seringkali gadis itulah yang dikecewakan. Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu termakan oleh rayuan dan bujukan Sasuke yang begitu menggoda? Sakura tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah bertekad akan mengakhirinya. Akan membuat masalah ini selesai, untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

Kenapa?

_._-:-_._

_Looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before_

_._-:-_._

"Dengarkan aku."

"Tidak."

"Sakura—"

"Kubilang tidak!"

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_, saling bertemu. Saling menatap dengan tajam. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Semuanya mengerutkan kening, saling berusaha mengalahkan yang lain.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit. Apa dikiranya Sasuke bisa membohongi dirinya? Apa lelaki itu pikir ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura mengenal dirinya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan? Baka, baka Sasuke. Berusaha menipu Sakura agar bisa pergi dengan Karin? Itu sudah keterlaluan. Itu sudah melampaui batas yang bisa ditolerir oleh Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menggeram marah. Sasuke menghela napas, pasrah.

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja."

"Aku lelah, Sasuke."

"Kumohon, Sakura. Aku—"

"Oke. Cukup. Itu sudah cukup. Sudah berkali-kali aku termakan dan terjebak dalam rayuanmu, Sasuke. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Sudah terlalu banyak alasan yang kau berikan untukku, sudah berlebihan tindakanmu. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

"_Please_. Dengarkan penjelasanku kali ini."

"Pada permintaan maafmu yang terakhir, kau juga bilang begitu."

"Aku ingat."

"Kalau kau memang ingat, mengapa tidak kau pegang janjimu untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

Hening. Sasuke tak bisa menjawab.

"Memangnya kau menyukai Karin?" akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"… Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau membohongiku untuk bisa pergi dengannya?"

Diam kembali. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Oke. Ini keheningan yang bodoh.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menjawab, berarti kau memang suka pada Karin."

"Tu-Tunggu! Baik, akan kujawab." Sasuke menyela. Ditariknya napas panjang. "Karin yang memaksaku."

"Kenapa kau turuti?"

"A-Aku hanya… aku tak bisa, aku… aku…"

"Benar, kan? Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku tahu kau memang menyimpan perasaan untuk gadis keparat itu." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sudah. Sudah selesai. Hatinya hancur lebur. Tak ada lagi yang bisa gadis itu harapkan. Semuanya terbuang bersamaan dengan hilangnya rasa percaya Sakura. Dipijakkannya kakinya. Gadis itu hendak berlari pergi saja. Sudah tak ada maknanya lagi tinggal disini bersama lelaki yang memalsukan cintanya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berseru, menahan gadis itu dengan memeluknya erat. Spontan semu merah muda kembali muncul di pipi Sakura. Gadis itu tahu, hal ini konyol. Namun tetap saja, ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia mencintai lelaki itu, sangat mencintainya. Ia tak tahu mengapa perasaan itu tetap bisa bertahan di hatinya, walaupun segala perbuatan Sasuke berusaha menggempurnya hingga terkoyak habis. "Kumohon… tinggallah." Perkataan Sasuke masih berlanjut.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang menyihirnya sehingga tangisnya bisa pecah seketika. Gadis itu menangis meraung-raung didalam dekapan Sasuke. Bulir-bulir kesedihannya meluncur turun, membasahi lengan baju Sasuke. Direngkuhnya Sasuke erat. Diredamnya tangisnya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, namun ia mempererat pelukannya. Semua perasaan ini menyiksanya—amarah, duka, cemburu, pasrah, keraguan, semuanya bercampur tidak karuan, seakan bisa membunuh Sakura dari dalam.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku…" Sakura berusaha berbicara diantara isak tangisnya. "Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, aku… aku masih mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke… Namun aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menyiksaku dengan melakukan segala hal itu… segala alasanmu, segala perbuatanmu, semua permintaan maafmu… aku… a-aku…" Sakura mulai meracau.

Sasuke mengelus helaian rambut Sakura lembut. "Shh, tenanglah…" bujuknya halus. Isakan Sakura mulai mereda, namun pundak gadis itu masih bergetar. "Tenanglah, Sakura…"

_._-:-_._

_But you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh, you're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_._-:-_._

"Kau pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan kita lebih serius, Sakura?" Sasuke berucap, mata _onyx_nya masih di barisan kata-kata novelnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mencerna arti. Mendadak, pipinya bersemu merah muda. "Ma-Maksudmu, _going steady_? Hal seperti itu? Ya-yang menjurus ke pertunangan dan sebagainya?" Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hn." Tandas Sasuke singkat.

"Kau siap untuk ini, Sasuke?" Sakura duduk lebih sopan dari biasanya didalam kelas mereka yang sedang kosong. Gugup.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku menanyakan hal ini padamu?" Sasuke melepas kacamata bacanya dan mengucek mata yang lelah. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Dipijitnya kening, merasa sedikit pening.

"Kalau begitu…" Sakura menatap ke langit-langit kelas. "Bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' padaku."

Sasuke tersentak. Sakura bisa melihat butiran keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajah tampannya. "A-Ano…"

"Daijoubu? Kau bisa, kan? Itu hanya hal sepele." Tantang Sakura, mata _emerald_nya menatap Sasuke tajam. "Belum pernah selama aku berpacaran denganmu, aku mendengar kalimat itu."

Sasuke menelan liurnya. "A-Aku…" Sakura masih menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata. "Aku… A-Aku… men… men… Aku…" Sasuke mengusap peluh di pipinya. "Aku… tidak bisa."

Sakura menghela napas, berusaha menahan kuat-kuat buih amarah yang sudah menggelegak di kepalanya yang sudah panas sekali. "Sasuke Uchiha. Kami-sama… oh, aku tak tahu mengapa kau bisa-bisanya kalah oleh serangkaian kata-kata." Disingkirkannya sejumput rambut yang terburai di wajahnya. "Ini parah, Sasuke. Kau berpacaran denganku, tapi tak bisa bilang 'aku mencintaimu'?"

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada sampul novel yang tergeletak di mejanya.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" Kali ini, mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca. Sasuke masih tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu. "Sudahlah. Kalau tak bisa bilang cinta, mengapa sampai mengajakku untuk berpacaran secara serius?" Sakura menyambar tasnya tak sabar, kemudian ia berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam termangu.

_._-:-_._

_You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

_._-:-_._

Sakura menjejakkan kaki-kaki rampingnya ke aspal yang dingin. Uap hangat menguar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Syal merah muda gadis itu berkibar seirama dengan helaian rambut pinknya. Sakura melesat menyusuri jalan setapak kompleks rumahnya, sesekali mengucapkan 'gomen' pada orang yang hampir ia serempet.

Telat.

Gadis itu terlambat limabelas menit untuk kencannya dengan Sasuke. Ya, kencan yang Sasuke janjikan padanya saat awal minggu, ketika Sasuke mengucapkan permintaan maafnya yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangannya betumpu pada lutut yang sudah gemetar. Walaupun cuaca dingin, tetap saja gadis itu mengeluarkan keringat. Diusapnya butiran peluh itu dengan punggung tangannya yang dibalut _glove_ merah maroon.

Sakura tidak meneruskan larinya, tetapi ia berjalan pelan. Sebentar lagi, taman tempat ia dan Sasuke bertemu akan ia masuki. Ditengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Mata _emerald_nya mencari-cari. Berusaha menemukan sosok seorang lelaki.

"Ahn, Sasuke-kun…"

Desahan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu panik. Degupan jantungnya bertambah kencang dan semakin cepat. Panas menjalar di wajahnya. Rasa cemburu mulai membakar emosinya. Ditepisnya sebuah ranting yang menutupi pandangan. Dan Sakura menyesali itu.

Sakura menurunkan ranting tadi perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Diintipnya pemandangan di sisi lain melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Sungguh, Sakura marah dan kecewa. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Digertakkannya gigi-gigi putihnya. Air mata mulai mengumpul di sudut mata _emerald_nya. Antara sedih, cemburu, marah, kecewa, gadis itu tak tahu harus merasakan apa.

Disaksikannya Sasuke sedang menciumi leher Karin dengan penuh nafsu. Karin sendiri memeluk pinggang Sasuke, mata gadis itu terpejam, dan sesekali mulutnya mengeluarkan suara erangan yang tertahan. Sakura bisa menilai seberapa Karin menikmati ciuman Sasuke, terlihat dari roman wajahnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Karin berusaha menyebut sebuah nama diantara desahan penuh kenikmatannya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Hn?"

"Apakah hal ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudku, Haruno. Apa ia tidak curiga?"

"Dia mungkin sudah tidak peduli." Tukas Sasuke acuh. "Kau tahu aku memang tak pernah menyukai gadis itu, Karin. Hanya kau yang memiliki hatiku."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun…"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menanyakannya segala?"

"Habis, kau terlihat peduli dan sayang sekali pada Haruno, aku kan jadi cemburu~" Sakura tak tahan mendengar suara gadis brengsek itu. Nada suara busuknya membuat Sakura muak.

"Itulah yang disebut akting, Karin-chan…" Sasuke kembali mencumbu leher jenjang gadis di hadapannya. Karin kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati.

Cukup. Ini cukup. Air mata dengan deras mengalir dari mata menyusuri pipi Sakura. Sakura tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh. Ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke, Karin, atau dirinya yang bodoh. Tidak bisa. Gadis itu tak tahan lagi. Semua perasaan ini menyiksanya. Ia sudah tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Kosong. Abstrak. Semua bercampur secara acak.

"Keparat kau, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura sembari menyibak rumpun dedaunan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke dan Karin tersentak, kaget. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sesenggukan. Pundaknya bergetar. "Brengsek!" makinya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Karin, berusaha memegang tangan Sakura. "Se-Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. Air matanya berlinang, tak berhenti. "Sejak 'apakah hal ini tidak apa-apa?'" jawabnya serak sembari menatap Karin sengit. Karin mundur sedikit, ngeri.

"A-Aku…" Sasuke gemetar. Baru sekali ini Sakura melihatnya begitu terkejut dan gugup. Namun, gadis itu sudah tak peduli.

"Aku tahu kau memang jago akting, Sasuke. Kau hebat. Saking hebatnya, kau menghancurkan hatiku. Kau memang _heartbreaker_ sejati." sindir Sakura meraya menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya. "Ini mungkin sebuah _game_ yang seru untukmu, namun aku tak mau ikut bermain, Sasuke."

"Ha-Haruno-san…" Karin berucap.

"Kau tidak punya hak bicara." Sakura menyahuti dengan dingin. Bibir pink Karin kembali mengatup. "Sudahlah. Baka Uchiha." Dengan segera ia berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyerukan namanya dengan sempurna, sehingga hati Sakura sempat melonjak. Panggilan Karin yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat dibuat-buat penuh perhatian. Ah, gadis itu tak peduli. Hatinya sudah lelah. Pikirannya sudah muak. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menangis dan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

_._-:-_._

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for_

_._-:-_._

"Uchiha, kau bodoooh!" jerit Sakura frustrasi seraya meremas rambut merah mudanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebutir lagi airmata. Seprei pink yang terpasang di kasurnya sudah berantakan, dicengkram pemiliknya sebagai pelampiasan sesalnya. Bantal empuk yang tertata sudah basah, dan sekarang Sakura akan membasahinya lagi. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya disana dan meraung sekuat mungkin. Tetap saja, ada yang mengganjal. Mau sebanyak apa tangis yang ia keluarkan, maupun sekeras apa ia berteriak, tetap saja ada yang tertinggal. Nurani Sakura menolak. Keinginan akan Sasuke masih merajarela. Masih belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Tak mau.

Wajah tampan Sasuke masih terbayang-bayang di benak Sakura. Tak bisa lepas. Tersenyum polos, memancarkan kehangatan yang Sakura dambakan. Ia sendiri tak tahu Sasuke bisa setega ini. Diluar sana langit juga menangis. Menemani Sakura yang malang.

Sebuah bunyi keras dari jendela mengagetkan Sakura. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah batu melayang, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca yang membatasi Sakura dan dunia luar. Gadis itu sudah punya bayangan apa yang terjadi. _Tidak, tak mungkin…_ batinnya mantap. _Tak mungkin, tak akan mungkin…_

Gemetar, tangan Sakura terulur kearah gorden merahnya untuk memperlebar sela yang terbuka. Mata _emerald_nya bergerak, mencari siapa yang melempar batu tadi. Emosinya bergejolak. Hatinya memohon, semoga yang terlihat bukanlah orang yang tak ia harapkan.

Tidak.

Sakura ingin menjerit. Ditutupnya mulut yang menganga dengan jemari lentiknya. Terisak, gadis itu merosot, mendudukkan dirinya di karpet pink yang terhampar. Bibir merahnya digigit hingga hampir mengeluarkan darah. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram gorden.

"Sakuraa!" Dibawah sana, berdiri Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa payung, tanpa jas hujan. Hanya selembar kaus putih dan celana _jeans_. Sakura bisa melihat bekas airmata di muka Sasuke, entah mengapa, padahal wajahnya basah pula oleh air hujan. Sakura senang, namun ia tak bisa memaafkan pemuda itu. Nuraninya melonjak gembira, namun tubuhnya menolak. Gadis itu tersiksa. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sakuraaa!" Suara itu kembali membahana. Suara yang Sakura sangat suka. Tidak bisa. Sakura tak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Ditutupnya telinga dengan tangannya. Tetap saja, nada yang sangat ajaib itu menyeruak melewati jemari Sakura dan memasuki telinganya.

"Aaaah!" Pekik sang gadis berambut merah muda. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia berusaha berteriak diantara raungan dan isakannya yang keluar tak terkendali. "Hentikan! Hentikan, Uchihaa! Hentikan itu!" jeritnya, berseru sekuat mungkin, berharap Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Percuma. Larangan Sakura disahuti dengan teriakan terus-menerus oleh pemuda yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya. Suara tersebut hanya memicu nuraninya untuk menerima Sasuke kembali, namun tidak bisa. Sakura hanya akan terus disakitinya. Gadis itu bingung harus menuruti yang mana.

Akhirnya, berhenti. Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik turun. Sakura menghapus bekas airmata yang sesaat lalu masih bergulir turun dari mata _emerald_nya menuruni pipi yang halus dan lembut. Perlahan, ia mengatur kembali dirinya. Menenangkan diri dan perasaannya, menata kembali emosinya yang agak terguncang.

Ternyata, penderitaan gadis itu belum berakhir. Ponsel merah metalik disebelahnya bergetar hebat. Nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' terpampang dengan jelas. Sakura menyambarnya dan segera menekan tombol merah. Tetap saja, Sasuke tak menyerah. Telepon genggam itu bergetar, tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura, membelah keheningan kamarnya yang sempat melanda sejenak. "Argh!" umpat Sakura tertahan ketika handphonenya bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Segera ditekan sebuah tombol di tepi atas batangan logam di tangannya itu. Layar menghitam.

Sakura mengatur napasnya kembali, namun badannya masih bergetar dikala sebuah seruan kembali menggema nyaring hingga jendela kamarnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram helaian rambut pinknya.

"Kumohon, hentikan…"

_._-:-_._

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no_

_._-:-_._

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dikala sebias cahaya menyusup masuk lewat sela kelopak matanya. Keadaan ini sama seperti minggu lalu, ketika Sasuke ditangisinya. Sakura menggosok wajahnya dan menyadari matanya agak bengkak. Rupanya ia tertidur masih dalam keadaan menangis, belum lagi berganti baju dan membersihkan wajah. Ia melihat pakaiannya, T-shirt merah dan sebuah _jeans_ hitam. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya, lalu ia duduk bersandar di bantalnya yang masih sedikit lembab. Dinyalakannya handphone tersebut.

Delapanbelas panggilan tak terjawab dan sebelas pesan masuk. Nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' tertera besar-besar di headline daftar pesannya. Tanpa perlu membacanya, Sakura sudah mempunyai inisiatif untuk langsung menghapus semuanya.

Dimasukinya pilihan 'New Message' dan diketiknya sebuah pesan, lalu langsung gadis itu kirim. Merasa tugasnya usai, ia menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Semuanya sudah usai.

_To : Sasuke Uchiha_

_Subject : -_

_Time/Date : 07.10/Sun-3-9-10_

_That's it. We're Over._

_From : Sakura Haruno_

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Gimana, onee-chan? Abal, kan? Hahaha **

**Ano… Kesan? (Devil Natsumi : this fict sucks)**

**Pesan? (Devil Natsumi : jangan bikin fict lagi.)**

**GYAAAA!**

**Kumohon, I beg you, please, pretty please…**

**Review yang banyak.**

**No flame, ya?**

***berusaha bikin puppy face, tapi readers malah muntah (Natsumi : lho? Reader-sama?)***


End file.
